Cute Style Pretty Cure!
Cute Style Pretty Cure (かわいい スタイル は プリキュア！ Kawaii Sutairu wa Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureKanade. The series has two Cures named Cure Style and Cure Fashion, who only have one thing that they adore, which is fashion. Half way through the series, a mysterious yellow Cure named Cure Boutique appears as a new girl in their school. The theme is fashion and friendship. Cute Style Pretty Cure Episodes Story Kiyomi, the seventeen year old girl from Sequin Kingdom, has been sent down to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. She has been given no info on why she has to but just has she is leaving the kingdom, an explosion is heard from the garden. She turns to see what happens but falls into the portal which takes her to a girl called Himura Chiyo. Before Chiyo could figure out where Kiyomi came from, a monster appears and kidnaps Kiyomi. WIll Chiyo be able to save Kiyomi and find the power to become the first Pretty Cure, Cure Style before Kiyomi is hurt? Find out in Episode 1! Characters Pretty Cure Himura Chiyo (緋村 千代 Himura Chiyo) is a normal fifteen year old girl who isn't popular but not an outcast either. She is fun to hang around and has plenty of friends, including Hatsumi. Chiyo likes manga, music and fashion, who designs the clothes. She and Hatsumi makes the school fashion show and lets anyone who likes modelling get up on stage, not just the pretty girls. She works as a sales girl at a boutique and dreams of becoming a top of the line fashion designer. She lives with her parents and three brothers in a two story house. Her alter ego is Cure Style, her theme colour is pink, and her powers are related to healing. Wakahisa Hatsumi (若久 初美 Wakahisa Hatsumi) is a sporty fifteen year old girl who is popular and loves joking around. She may be popular, but hangs around a small group of friends, which includes Chiyo. Hatsumi likes the sport hockey and describes it as soccer with weapons. She also love creating the clothes Chiyo designs and works as a hockey coach. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother one week and her father the other. Her alter ego is''' Cure Fashion', her theme colour is blue, and her powers are related to strength. 'Akiyama Koyomi' (秋山 暦 ''Akiyama Koyomi) first appears in Episode 21 as a new girl in Chiyo and Hatsumi's science class. She is later revealed to be the mysterious yellow Cure,' Cure Boutique'. She is a shy, smart african-american girl who moved to Japan when was twelve because her parents and little brother were killed in a train accident. Ever since then, Koyomi has lived with her strict aunt and rather fights alone than fight with the duo. Around Episode 28, she finally comes to her senses that she will lose if she fights alone so she joins the duo and makes the team a trio. Her theme colour is yellow and her powers are related to light. Allies 'Kiyomi '(暦 Kiyomi) is a seventeen year old girl who sent down to Earth by her queen, but has no idea why she was sent down. She is the mascot of the team but hates being called "the mascot" and is good friends with Chiyo and Hatsumi. At first, she lives with Chiyo, but after Koyomi joined the team, Kiyomi decided to move in with her and act as an older sister. Near the end of the series, Kiyomi is granted the power of miracles and is able to transform into a non-Cure named 'Lovely Lace '''and help the girls defeat Ruin once and for all. '''Queen Tiara '(女王ティアラ Joō Tiara) is the queen of Sequin Kingdom. She is kind young woman as described by Kiyomi. She sends down Kiyomi to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure since the 'Stylish Shards '''have gone missing and Queen Tiara has assumed that they have disappeared on Earth. Ruin '''Hikage '(日陰 Hikage) is the first commander of Ruin to arrive. She is rude and violent and will do anything to destroy Pretty Cure. She has the power of shadows and her theme colour is purple. 'Waru '(悪 Waru) is the second commander to arrive. He isn't as strong as the others but has just as must attitude as the others to destroy Pretty Cure. He has the power of strong winds and his theme colour is green. 'Kurai '(暗い Kurai) is the third and final commander of Ruin to arrive. He is the strongest and has an evil attitude. He is the older brother of Waru. He has the power of blue fire and his theme colour is dark blue. Items Healing Ring - The tranformation device for Chiyo so she can transform into Cure Style. Her tranformation pharse is "Healing Charge! Pretty Cure!". Fashion Ring - The transformation device for Hatsumi so she can transformation into Cure Fashion. Her transformation is "Fashion Charge! Pretty Cure!". Boutique Ring - The transformation device for Koyomi so she can transformation into Cure Boutique. Her transformation phrase is "Boutique Charge! Pretty Cure!". Trivia *This is CureKanade's second fashion-like theme Pretty Cure series with the same amount of Cures. *This series is made by the help of CureKanade's friend. Category:CureKanade Category:User: CureKanade Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cute Style Pretty Cure Category:CureKanade's New Series